Conventional Christmas light bulbs wired in series mainly consist of socketed light bulbs mounted in an outer housing and two conductor strips that are pierced into the wires to make electrical contact and achieve the objective of connecting the wires to the light bulbs, wherein after the installation of the conductor strips onto the wires, what frequently occurs is the shortcoming of the conductor strips to shift off center due to insecure fastening. This results in troublesome light bulb installation and, furthermore, may lead to short circuits and bare wire exposure due to the bending of the conductor strips as well as numerous instances of the conductor strips dropping off the wires. Furthermore, in order to be displayed at intervals to produce a scintillating illuminative effect, conventional Christmas light bulbs utilize the sharp pointed conductor strips for mounting at different positions to accommodate the piercing of the wires under differing circumstances, such as connecting at opposite angles, to facilitate the arrangement of a scintillating array. However, this operation requires changing the position of each conductor strip and the wires which, furthermore, involves attention to the ordering of each light bulb tip and naturally leads to uneconomical and impractical results.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of Christmas light bulb series wiring and improved structure light bulb socket, wherein the conductor strips and the light bulb socket are fastened together through an insertion structure that supports firm fastening with absolutely no loosening, thereby ensuring that the light bulbs remain firmly in position and in a state of sound electrical contact with the wire.
The secondary objective of the invention herein is to provides for main wires with numerous metal strands such that the sharp contact points of the conductor strips inserted into the light bulb socket can be individually pierced into the additional conductive paths of the main wires to increase control over the intervals of the scintillating array.
The brief description of the drawings and the detailed description of the invention herein introducing the unique characteristics and functions are attached below.